


Contact |Skephalo short fanfic

by B0ba_Tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags Contain Spoilers, still improving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0ba_Tea/pseuds/B0ba_Tea
Summary: [Don't wanna write too much summary cause I don't wanna spoilers]"I just wanna say that you're my best friend forever and... I love you.""Aww Skeppy that's so sweet but why the sudden-""Goodbye.""Wait Skeppy I haven't-"-the phone hang up-This fanfic is for Skephalo ship so if you don't like it don't read it thank you.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKtsihPFQQY (And the person who named  
> Xyn Røsebury, she gives me a lot of awesome ideas in my comment reply lol XD)
> 
> My first Ao3 post! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: All of this is not based on the real event, it's just similar but edited and it does not relate with Dream SMP's roleplay story.

  
“Skeppy is pretty silent these days.”  
“Do you think he forgot about me, Puffy?”  
  
  
“It depends, hope he won’t though.”  
“Maybe he did, he didn’t talk to me in this whole week!”  
  
  
“Don’t think like that Bad, maybe he is just busy.”

  
“Maybe.”  
  
  
  
 _ ~~It’s funny how the story goes pretty wrong but well at the same time.~~ _  
  
  
  
  
**(Epilogue)**


	2. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some errors or typos might be found, English is not my mother language and I'm still improving. Hope you wouldn't mind!  
> Btw enjoy the chapter! XD

Puffy and I are playing Minecraft together today.  
Skeppy still hasn’t talked to me yet.  
“Puffy… Do you think Skeppy still mad at me for last time’s incident?”  
  
What’s this “incident” we are talking about?  
It’s not something big, to be honest.  
Skeppy and I are arguing over why I didn’t want to meet up again.  
He told me to meet up, I say yes but…  
I ruined it again.  
For what reason? I don’t know myself.  
It’s not something that can be explained.  
Skeppy and I arguing because of this small reason thought.  
But what can I answer? What can I answer?  
The answer doesn’t really appear in my head anyway.  
No matter how much I wanna explain the feeling out, it would turn into heavy leaden lies instead.  
Why? I don’t know I just-  
  
“Bad? Are you even listening?” Puffy said, hitting the Minecraft me.  
“Uh yeah? What are you talking about? ” The me who just woke up from my daydream, respond in shock.  
“I’m talking about Skeppy need some time to calm himself- Geez Bad you really need to focus.” ‘pouted’ Puffy. She acts like Skeppy cause I told her that I miss Skeppy, so she is discount Skeppy now.  
“I’m sorry Puffy, I was just thinking about something right now… I just worried about him.”  
“Aww Bad… Nothing is gonna happen to him, he just needs some time to calm down.” Puffy tries to cheer me up. I know she’s just trying to help but I can’t stop worried about him.  
“I know, I just… Have a bad feeling about this.”  
“Relax, he will be okay. Don’t overthink it.”  
“Yeah… I’m just overthinking it. He would be fine.” I told myself.

 _“He will be okay.”  
  
_“Hey Bad what’s this?” Puffy pointed a chest that buried below the Minecraft tree. Puffy found it when she was digging dirt to fix a certain hole that found on the road.  
  
“Oh, that’s me and Skeppy’s stuff. Both of us have our own chest, but the only thing he kept in his chest were sands though.” I say, feel weird but funny at the same time.

=======================

  
_“I just want some sandddddddddd--”_  
_“I’ll get sand for you in second.”_  
_“WAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA-“ Skeppy fake cried_  
_“What’s wrong with you, you potato. Are you okay? ”_  
_“Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-“ (Fake crying sound)_

_“Oh my goodness stop it”_  
_“WWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww—“_  
_“I’ll go get sand in a minute”_  
_“wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww—“_  
_“Skeppy I’m getting quartz you said you wanna quartz more right?”_  
_*Skeppy kept fake crying but his sound getting lower*_  
_“Oh my goodness are you serious”_  
_“But I just want some sand…” *fake baby crying noise*_  
_“Skeppy you’re being a baby.”_  
_“Wahhhh” *fake baby crying noise*_  
_“What?”_  
_“Wwwwwwwwwwwwww—“ *more fake baby crying noises*_  
_“Oh my goodness I’m going to get you sand.” I start feel panicking cause I don’t want him to cry_  
  
_*lots of fake baby crying and some begging from the elder *_  
  
_“Wwwwwwwwwwwww I just want to get some sands!!!!” Skeppy kept fake crying more_  
_“I got five stacks of sands.” Skeppy continued_  
_“Wait what-“_  
_“AHHHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I WANTED MORE SANDS!!!!!!” Skeppy fake crying again_  
_“I’ll get you some more!!”_

=========================

“So in the end I got a whole 10 stacks of sands to him. He had got no more space to kept the sands so he keeps it in here instead. “ I chuckled while thinking about these flashbacks, it’s stupid but funny at the same time.  
“You and Skeppy really have a good relationship Bad.”  
“Yeah.” I smilingly replied.

 _“Bzzzzzzz…. Bzzzzzzzzzz………”_  
A sudden vibrate on my phone. I grab the phone I put beside my computer and check who is the one calling.

**_Skeppy_ **  
  


“Oh my goodness Skeppy you finally talk to me!”

“…Yeah.”  
“Are you still mad at me and why-“  
"I just wanna say that you're my best friend forever and... _I love you."_

"Aww Skeppy that's so sweet but why the sudden-"

_"Goodbye."_

"Wait Skeppy I haven't-"

_the phone hangs up_

“What’s wrong with him he didn’t even give me some time to talk! That’s rude.” I said annoyed, ignored the memes donation on my stream.  
I called Skeppy, but nobody answers the phone.  
I called him again, the only reply is the voicemail.  
“What the muffin I-“  
“Maybe he is just busy BBH, you shouldn’t bother him.” The donation in the stream said.  
“Maybe...... I shouldn’t have bothered him if he’s busy. Let’s continue our stream!”  
  
Puffy and I played for a while. We talk about our childhood, we talk about our favorite food, we talk about how to do stuff… A lot.  
“Hey Bad if one-day Skeppy suddenly gone and he can never come back again, what will you do?” Puffy asked.

_I never thought about this before._

Nothing can stay forever. Every plant, every living will die someday… Including humans, and I know it myself from the start.

But…  
  
What if my loved one dies before me?

My mom  
My dad  
My dog  
My friends

And…

_Skeppy, my best friend._

What if anyone of them gone before me?  
What if Skeppy gone before me?  
Without him being with my side, the world will not be as alive as before anymore.  
Without him being with my side, I’ll be sad and probably never play Minecraft anymore.  
Without him being by my side, I got nobody to cheer me up when I’m sad… Even if somebody did, if will not be as affective as Skeppy’s.

_Without him being with my side, the world is nothing._

_Without him being by my side, I don’t know what can I do with my life._

“Bad are you okay???”  
I woke up from my daydream again.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why are you asking me that?”  
“No, you’re not. You’re totally crying right now, I can hear it.”

I didn’t even notice I’ve been crying in the stream, it must be awkward.

“It’s nothing… It’s just a sensitive topic for me, that’s all.” I said, mopping away the tears that fell on my cheek. I really need to learn how to control my emotions from now on.

===========================

“Thank you so much for watching our stream, I hope you enjoy our video! I love you guys and I’ll see you guys next time! Bye!! I love you guys!” I ended the stream.

It’s 2 a.m in the morning.  
_I can’t sleep._  
Skeppy’s sudden call makes me feel weird.  
Look at my phone, I wanna call him.  
_“Maybe he’s just busy BBH, you shouldn’t have bothering him.”_ The donation’s voice repeats in my head.  
“Yeah, they are right. I’m just overthinking it.” I said it to myself, then closed my eyes to sleep.

_But some flashback wakes me up from my sleepiness._

_“Either do it or don’t. If don’t want to I’m fine with that BUT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WANT TO DO IT OR DON’T WANT TO DO IT!”_  
Skeppy said that to me.

I told him, that I was afraid he will get sick with me if I visit him.

Truth is, I was never sick all this time.

“To be sick by you is my honor,” Skeppy replied with a half-angry confident tone.  
I didn’t reply.

_Truth is, I didn’t even know the answer all this time._

_“Maybe if you try to have a conversation with him yourself tomorrow?”_ A voice echo in my mind.

Yeah, maybe I should.

Standing up, I walk to grab a coffee.  
“A deadly car crash happened outside an airport, a man trying to save a duckling that crosses the road-” I shut down my TV that shows up the latest news. Nothing is more important than the conversation between me and Skeppy tomorrow. I texted Skeppy about our meeting tomorrow, he hasn’t read it yet.  
“Maybe he is just asleep…” I put down my phone.

_“Hope we can have a good conversation tomorrow.”_

I close up my eyes and slowly fall asleep while the moonlight shines brightly outside.

_Guys, I need you to .̶̹̻̬̦̱̬͇̲͕̦̗̪͂͂́̅̕͠-̸̨̛͖̳̖̹̟̙̰͒̈́͒̓̓͠`̶̡̟̼̠̜̤͔̙̟͊̊̋̈́|̸̟̲͕͖̟̰̤͖̜͋̈́̈́͝ͅ*̶̛̥̙͚̰̆͗̔͋͒̈́̈̌̈͆̔͘̚\̷̧̢̢̛̬̩̣̫̺͈̳̤͇͂̔̃̊͆͆̈́̍̈́̔͜,̸̜̟͕̳̎́͝.̴̨̡̛͈͈̭͚͍̟̙͎̦͙̄̆̆̆̆̄̀̈̌̀̈́̑^̵͍̲̊̍̋͜.̶̝͖̙͉̞̯̪͕̘̔̏̄͠͝.̸͖̣̓̓͂̇͌́͘ͅ.̴̝̦̍.̴̨̭͖̣͇͊͗̄̈́̒͘͠[̶͖̮͚̤̘̲͑̈́̈̃̅̇͝_

_Please I don’t want to see .̶̹̻̬̦̱̬͇̲͕̦̗̪͂͂́̅̕͠-̸̨̛͖̳̖̹̟̙̰͒̈́͒̓̓͠`̶̡̟̼̠̜̤͔̙̟͊̊̋̈́|̸̟̲͕͖̟̰̤͖̜͋̈́̈́͝ͅ*̶̛̥̙͚̰̆͗̔͋͒̈́̈̌̈͆̔͘̚\̷̧̢̢̛̬̩̣̫̺͈̳̤͇͂̔̃̊͆͆̈́̍̈́̔͜,̸̜̟͕̳̎́͝.̴̨̡̛͈͈̭͚͍̟̙͎̦͙̄̆̆̆̆̄̀̈̌̀̈́̑^̵͍̲̊̍̋͜.̶̝͖̙͉̞̯̪͕̘̔̏̄͠͝.̸͖̣̓̓͂̇͌́͘ͅ.̴̝̦̍.̴̨̭͖̣͇͊͗̄̈́̒͘͠[̶͖̮͚̤̘̲͑̈́̈̃̅̇͝.̶̹̻̬̦̱̬͇̲͕̦̗̪͂͂́̅̕͠-̸̨̛͖̳̖̹̟̙̰͒̈́͒̓̓͠`̶̡̟̼̠̜̤͔̙̟͊̊̋̈́|̸̟̲͕͖̟̰̤͖̜͋̈́̈́͝ͅ*̶̛̥̙͚̰̆͗̔͋͒̈́̈̌̈͆̔͘̚\̷̧̢̢̛̬̩̣̫̺͈̳̤͇͂̔̃̊͆͆̈́̍̈́̔͜,̸̜̟͕̳̎́͝.̴̨̡̛͈͈̭͚͍̟̙͎̦͙̄̆̆̆̆̄̀̈̌̀̈́̑^̵͍̲̊̍̋͜.̶̝͖̙͉̞̯̪͕̘̔̏̄͠͝.̸͖̣̓̓͂̇͌́͘ͅ.̴̝̦̍.̴̨̭͖̣͇͊͗̄̈́̒͘͠[̶͖̮͚̤̘̲͑̈́̈̃̅̇͝_

_Please…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Badboyhalo have a good conversation with Skeppy?  
> Hope you enjoy this, I kinda use my whole day to write all of these lol.
> 
> Words Count: 1,341(? (I'm not sure)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 post! Hope you enjoy it!  
> Don't worry it would not be long this is short fanfic. ^_^


End file.
